


Until Then...

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lapdance kink, Yvette blackmails Aurelia, blackmail kink, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Yvette has found out how she can get Lady Hammerlock to do anything she wants.
Relationships: Aurelia Hammerlock/Yvette
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712





	Until Then...

“I hope you’re good at dancing,” Yvette sighed, sitting in the lavish chair in Aurelia’s living room. She had underestimated just how much Aurelia wanted her secret kept. The heiress was willing to do whatever Yvette wanted.

“What dancing did you have in mind?” Aurelia asked, pouring herself a glass of wine.

“I was thinking you’d be _real_ sexy giving me a nice, good lap dance.”

She sighed heavily. “Any music you care for?”

Yvette grinned. “ _Oh, yes_!” She gave Aurelia the song.

The beat began to play and Yvette watched with delight as Aurelia’s hips began to move. She danced her way over and around Yvette, dipping her hips into the younger woman's lap.

She sighed. “This is perfect, better than I’d hoped.” Her hand rested on the armrests, drinking in the gorgeous woman.

Aurelia sank close, moving within kissing range. “You know that once I take over this rival company, there will be revenge.”

Yvette smiled. “I’m looking forward to it. But, until then, I’m going to enjoy the mighty Lady Hammerlock doing anything I say. Now, I want to see your ass.”

Glaring, Aurelia turned and danced, shaking her ass over Yvette’s lap. Her fingers itched to touch, but she loved the tease and loved how wet she was by just looking.

As the song came to an end, Yvette sighed happily. “That was incredible!” She spread her legs to show her panties. “Look how soaked you made me, _darling_.” She loved that despite herself, Aurelia looked. Yvette lifted a leg onto the armrest. “Why don’t you come and get me a little more messy?”

Rolling her eyes, Aurelia knelt before her, glaring as she leaned into Yvette. Yvette grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her against her clit. When Aurelia began to lick and slurp, Yvette laughed.

“Oh, this is just so beautiful! The Big, Bad Baroness, on her knees between my thighs like the good little slut she is.” She clenched her fist, pulling on the hair to keep her there as she ground her pussy into her face. “All your makeup smeared with my juices.” Aurelia continued to use her tongue, swiping long paths. Yvette laughed. “Oh, come on, we both know you love this, why don’t you show me just how much you do?”

Yvette grinned triumphantly when Lady Hammerlock moved and the sound of fingers dipping into a wet pussy could be heard. Aurelia gave a soft sigh.

“Just remember, I always need to cum before you.” She tugged on the older woman’s hair, forcing her to add more friction. “That’s it…” She sighed as Lady Hammerlock ate her out more desperately. “Perfect!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
